The drama queen
by Shampoo-chan
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Time for tea and scenes of a marriage. A.U. RinSess


**Disclaimer**: _InuYasha is not mine. It belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.  
_

**The drama queen.**

**One-shot**

_Dedicated to Rin-chan_

"He doesn't love me", said Rin to her friend Kagome, married to InuYasha. The two women were having some tea time at Rin's place, while they waited for Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.

"Of course he does, darling…", Kagome sighed as she drank that nice tea. Rin would do anything so nice, and she just did not see her own qualities. "He said he'd come soon".

"I'm not talking about that". Rin scoffed inwardly.

"So…?"

"He doesn't care about me, I mean".

"Oh?"

"What?"

"Well…", Kagome took a deep breath. Again, again that story. All her friends have the same problem. He does not care about me, one said. He has another woman, another cried. Why, she asked herself, why think they she was a perfect shrink? "Why should you think so?"

Before Rin could answer, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha arrived, opening the door without knocking. They were at home, after all.

"Sorry", Sesshoumaru said at first. "We got traffic near here."

"Hey, Kags.", her husband kissed the back of her hands.

"Hi", she smiled at his action. Sometimes so many could be so kind… "Take a seat and have some tea".

"We have some cake here, too". Rin offered.

"So…", InuYasha looked with the corner of his amber eyes at Kagome and then at Rin and Sesshoumaru, in the opposite side. "What is the mean of this meeting?"

"I have something to tell you". Rin said as she served herself with a piece of cake.

"Rin.", Sesshoumaru took the piece of her hands. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Gimme back!", she shouted as she tried to take it back. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru, give me it back!"

"And since when are you allowed to eat cherries? Did you forget you're allergic?"

Rin scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so rebel, little lady". Her husband served her with more tea. "That doesn't work with me, you already know that."

"I did not forget it".

"You're not a child, so I hope you're not going to tell me you were about to eat something that you're not allowed just because you wanted."

"You're mad at me", she bitted her lower lip and didn't look at him.

"If you give me a good reason for that, I won't be".

"You don't love me".

"Of course I do". This time, he scoffed inwardly. So like a child…

"You lose your patience with me", she sniffed.

"After five years?", Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

A silence fell between them and his brother and wife.

"I forgot what I've asked", InuYasha drank some tea as he felt the strange silence turned stronger.

"Good", Sesshoumaru drank it at his part. "You always ask something with no sense".

"Oh, no…" Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. All the "reunions", as Rin called them, that they usually do all Fridays are like that. One against another, one does not love another, one make another cry. It would be a nice idea to stop with them with if a new did not come to…

"I'm pregnant", Rin finally said.

InuYasha gasped with the tea so violently that Kagome had to help him.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru blinked, so unusually from him. Maybe he was as surprised as his young brother.

"I just called you today because of that".

"Oh… Gods…", Kagome couldn't help but smiled. Her friend was…! It was the reason for that dramatic scene from before, now she knew. And she thought Rin was about to become a drama queen…

And Sesshoumaru said no word, did anything but stare at his wife as she directed her attention to the cup of tea in front of her.

"But…", he could not find words. "Why you…"

"Kagome helped me to tell you", Rin ate some bread.

"Did I?", she blinked.

"Oh, man…", InuYasha was about to lose his patience. Why was he there, at first place? "Let's go home. This makes me sick".

He took Kagome's hand and made their way at the door, closing it as Kagome waved goodbye to their friends.

"Rin". Sesshoumaru began as they were finally alone.

"Yes?", she made a funny face, smiling as she blinked innocently, as if she did anything wrong.

"Do you always _enjoy _this kind of _fun _to get me embarrassed?".

"No", she said playfully. "Just to hear you say you love me".

As InuYasha did, he kissed the back of her hands and got a smile from her.

"I like that smile".

Her smiled seemed to get brighter.

"Sesshoumaru…", her voice failed.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna be _ugly, _right?

"Never", he kissed her hands again.

"Good", she put some tea in his cup. "I do these _drama queen _scenes quite well, don't you think so?"

"This Sesshoumaru told you once you don't need to make this kind of scene just to get his attention. You will have his attention for always and forever, my lady".

She moved her face near to him, holding his hands, too, and smiling wide.

"I know… But I like to listen to those words very single day".

"And you always know how to surprise this Sesshoumaru, my Rin".

She giggled playfully as one of his hands went to her belly to caress the region, as if he could sense someone there.

"My Rin…", he whispered. "Always mine."

All she could do was smile.

* * *

**In memorian:**

_Rin-chan _

1991-2006

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I wrote this one-shot to a friend that died last year. Rin & Sesshoumaru were her favorite characters and loved those two as a shipper. In this weekend would be her birthday and write this made me feel better… kinda… Well, Happy birthday, Rin-chan! I still love you… Always and forever, zutto, immer, sempre.

_My baby, my friend, my sister… this world is so strange without you. :(_

Hope you've enjoyed. Thanks for reading and… See the review button under? You know what to do. ;)

_Shampoo-chan _


End file.
